


Self-imposed Punishments

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Non-sexual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he needed that, being punished for all his failures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-imposed Punishments

"I did something really wrong. Will you punish me?" The voice sounded broken and tired.

* * *

It wasn't something he talked about. This need he felt, the desire to be punished for everything he did wrong. But sometimes it was to strong and he needed the release, the knowledge that he would be forgiven.

* * *

Strong hands sorted the body and laid him in position, bare ass in his lap so he could swat away.

They just did that when this was necessary, when the other one felt like such a fuck-up nothing else helped anymore. They didn't talk about it, and they always made sure Sam wouldn't find out. The youngest Winchester wouldn't understand.

At least with this, Sam leaving for Stanford had made it easier.

* * *

The swats with the hands were a relief, a cleansing of his mind. It was forgiven, he was Okay, everything would be all right now.

A tiny part of his mind wondered if he had needed this had he lived a normal life, had their family never been broken the way it had. Did it really matter? He knew that this helped him, saved him from his own mind. The knowledge that he would always be forgiven helped him during the uncertainty of hunts.

He felt the spanking change, it wasn't a hand anymore but the brush. His bottom and the beginning of his thighs tingled and felt hot, He couldn't see the rosy color but the feel of it was more than enough.

A relaxed sigh and a few soundless tears.

Strong hands fixed him in position and helped him back in his clothes. They both knew the procedure, he didn't want anything to help his bottom, he needed to feel the sting for a few days. A reminder of sorts. He felt better now.

* * *

The two big male bodies arranged themselves in a new familiar position. One on the chair, the other sitting in his lap, one swaying the other in a soothing motion and patting the others shoulders, the only sounds the little broken sobs and the soft repeated phrase. "It's Okay, Dad. You are forgiven. Everything is all right."


End file.
